


A Straight Line

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gryffindor Jack Frost, Humor, I can't stop you, M/M, Nervous Pitch Black, Not literally, Unless you wanna headcanon it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Pitch was ready to plan this whole thing. Iron out all the bumps. Get it perfect the first time.Jack had other ideas.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	A Straight Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KamuiWithFangs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuiWithFangs/gifts).



Pitch worried his lip, not yet composed for his introduction,  _ re- _ introduction, to the oldest Guardians. 

“I don’t know what you’re worried about,” Jack said next to him, “It’s gonna be fine.”

“It will not be fine,” Pitch insisted. It was going to be a disaster. They’ve hated him for years,  _ centuries,  _ and Jack Frost’s word was not going to be enough to smooth it all over. “How do I look? Innocent? Unthreatening?”

Jack snorted, but obediently looked him over. Then looked him over again, slower. When he went for a third, Pitch stared at him lamely. Now was absolutely not the time.

“If you do this in front of them, they’re going to hate me even more.”

Jack grinned, but finally met his eyes. “No promises.”

Pitch scoffed, but the distraction had been helpful. Pitch felt more in control of himself with annoyance at Jack’s teasing to focus on. “Alright, so how are we going to do this?”

“Do what?”

“Introduce me!” Pitch said with exasperation. “We can’t just knock down the door and expect them to welcome me! We need to warm them up to it, “ he insisted, hands folded in front of him as he carefully thought things through. “We should be as polite as possible. Disarm them a little. Convince them I’ve changed. And then, once Tooth lowers her swords, we can…”

Pitch hadn’t noticed Jack had moved until he heard North’s large doors opening.

“Hey guys! Pitch is here!” Which was bad enough, but then Jack continued, “And we’re dating now!”

Pitch pinched the bridge of his nose and got a head start on praying. 

“Damn it, Jack…”


End file.
